San Valentín en Varia
by Lin Zu
Summary: Un San Valentín en Varia puede cambiar las cosas y hacerlas más divertida XD. pésimo Summary, entren y lean mis queridos lectores :3 Bel x Fran


El especial de San Valentín que espero que les guste

Etto..el KHR no me pertenece, esto solo es mi imaginación

Agradecimientos a Chikori-san, Rokuoo Mukuro Kuymin y len Arioch

Feliz San Valentín~

San Valentín en Varia

Un 14 de febrero en la mansión Varia, todos los guardianes desayunaban placidamente en el comedor como cada mañana, pero…

-chicos~ hagamos una fiesta para San Valentín ~.-inquirió Lussuria con su tono meloso

-VOIIII, POR QUE INTERRUPES UN BUEN DESAYUNOOO.-grito Squalo, ante lo propuesto.

-shishishi, con tu presencia hace tiempo que se había dañado, tiburón.-dijo un sádico Belphegor.

-Bel-sempai~ siempre tratando de hacer chistes, pero nunca te salen bien.-dijo con vos monótona y neutra con su típico rostro inexpresivo Fran

-tss maldita rana.-maldijo tirándole unos cuchillos en la frente, pero este siguió con su semblante inexpresivo.

-Bel-sempai~ eso dolió.-dijo el menor tomando su tostada

-shishishishi, eso no es nada.-dijo con una risa de gato Cheshire.

-DEJEN DESAYUNAR A UNO EN PAZ.-volvió a gritar Squalo, y así es como empezaron a tirarse comida por todos lados, luego cuchillos y por ultimo vasos.

-bola de basuras.-susurro el jefe Varia Xanxus

-VOIII, CALLENSEEE.-volvió a exclamar Squalo y así paso la mañana en Varia, llena de peleas, ropas sucias, cabellos mojados y un Jefe muy molesto apunto de matarles.

2 horas después…

-escuchen chicos ~ el baile será a las 9:00 pm, cada uno tendrá que tener una pareja y llevaran mascaras ~ al final del baile, las personas con la que bailaron se tendrán que dar un presente ~.-advirtió Lussuria.

-y quien dijo que lo haremos ¬ ¬.-dijeron la mayoría de los presentes.

-Pues, nuestro generoso boss~

-escuchen bola de basuras, esta bien, haremos su *** fiesta, a quien se le ocurra regalarme chocolates estos deberán tener alcohol o se los tirare a la cara escorias.-dijo con voz autoritaria Xanxus frunciendo el ceño y con mirada fulminante.

-shishishi, oíste tiburón, ya sabes lo que tienes que darle al Jefe para hoy.-susurro burlonamente Bel a Squalo.

-VOIIII DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDESES.-grito con su típica cara agresiva.

-Bel-sempai ~, será mejor que no molestes al capitán ~.-advirtió Fran

- ustedes, bola de escorias, dejen de hacer ruido, están molestando a Xanxus-sama!.-exclamo un molesto Levi.

-yo mejor me voy, bueno…hasta las 9, me estaré alistando en mi habitación ~.-fue fulminado por la mirada de Xanxus.

Y así Fran Salió por la puerta hasta llegar a su habitación, cuando la abrió se encontró con su querido sempai sentado al borde de la cama con su típica sonrisa de gato Cheshire, no dijo nada y se adentro en el baño…luego de media hora salió todo mojado y con una toalla que le tapaba de la cintura para abajo, no tono a nadie, así que dio un suspiro de alivio y se fue hacia su armario para ver que se ponía hoy en la noche, cuando de repente sintió una risita que provenía desde la puerta, le dio un escalofrío en la espalda, pero siguió como si nada hubiera ocurrido…

-oi, froggi shishishishi, que haces?.-pregunto algo interesado.

-oohh Bel-sempai, no sabía que usted seguía aquí.-dijo monótonamente el peli-verde, virándose para verlo de frente.

-el principe esta aburrido y quiere divertirse shishishi

-Bel-sempai, por que no se va a arreglar, faltan 4 horas para el baile y creo que son suficientes para que pueda lucir bien ~.-dijo con su neutral tono Fran

-tss rana estúpida si que sabes enfadar a la gente.-le dijo tirándole unos cuchillos bien filudos en el brazo, luego en la pierna y por ultimo una que rozo su mejilla dándole un leve corte y haciendo que brotara una sustancia de color carmesí.

-Bel-sempai, eso dolió.-dijo sin cambiar de expresión, Bel ya no lo soportaba, quería ver su expresión de dolor, de sorpresa, eso era lo que le hacia mas sádico, pero en el no funcionaba nada, dio una paso para acercársele, lo acorralo contra la pared y le beso, Fran había quedado en un completo shock, ese beso era un tanto apasionado y muy salvaje, terminó correspondiendo un poco, pero después le dio un empujón para separase y salir corriendo con su traje de fiesta, Bel no hizo nada mas que ver como se iba su kohai.

Ya habían pasado 2 horas y les tocaba la hora de la merienda, todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, pero…uno aun seguía desocupado y era el de Fran.

-alguien sabe donde se encuentra Fran-chan~?.- pregunto mami Lussuria, pero no obtuvo respuesta de nadie hasta que un chico de gorro de rana entro con la respiración agitada.

-…disculpa…demora…chicas…perseguir…yo.-dijo agitado sentándose en su asiento correspondiente a lado de Bel.

-VOIII QUE TE PASO?.-preguntó Squalo.

-que te hicieron las chicas Fran-chan?.-pregunto con una gotita en la nuca Lussuria

-dijeron que me veía lindo con mi traje de hoy y empezaron a tocarme como unas locas.-dijo entrecortadamente pero sin cambiar su expresión neutral.

-tss, como se atreven a tocar lo de un príncipe.-susurro Bel.

-VOIII LUEGO HABLAREMOS DE ESO ¡!-sentenció Squalo

- espero que ya tengan sus traje listos para esta noche ~.-anunció Lussuria

-haiii~.-respondieron todos.

Luego de la cena todos ya se habían retirado de la mesa para prepararse, tener un chocolate con alcohol por si acaso le tocaba su jefe y ahorrarse aun catástrofe en la fiesta de San Valentín.

-bu…bueno…ya lo termine…espero que le guste, voiii~.-dijo un solitario Squalo en la cocina, teniendo a un chocolate en forma de botella de vino.-no lo se…me importa un comino si le importa a ese estúpido jefe.-dio un suspiro.-me iré arreglar.-terminó de decirse a si mismo.

Mientras tanto en las afueras del castillo, un chico de gorro de rana color negro, traje blanco, comisa negra y chaleco blanco, pantalones blancos y zapatos negros, caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque, viendo el brillar de la luna.-por que Bel-sempai habrá hecho eso?.-se preguntaba interiormente el peli-verde.-será mejor dejarlo…-dijo casi en un susurro.

-shishishi, que haces por aquí solo?.-esa voz sádica le sacó de sus pensamientos, y lo mas que quería ahora era estar solo.

-ah Bel-sempai, solo estaba pensando ~.-dijo monótonamente el oji-verde sin dar un giro para mirarle, pero esto le molesto bastante a Bel, así que este se le acerco y le viro.

-por que haces como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros?.-pregunto molesto

-entre nosotros no hubo nada.-respondió secamente por que creía que el príncipe no correspondía sus sentimientos y solo le utilizaba como un reemplazo.

-serás….-dijo sacando unos cuchillos bien filudos de su bolsillo.

-déjelo así.-dijo fríamente para luego dar la vuelta e irse

-eres una estúpida rana.-dijo con odio lanzándole los cuchillos que tenía en la mano hacía su sombrero, pero este los cogió y los doblo tirándolos al piso, para luego seguir con su camino.

Ya eran las 9 y el baile estaba empezando, todos se pusieron sus mascaras y fueron a la pista de baile.

-bueno chicoss~ aquí damos comienzo al baile de Varia, disfutenlooo ~.-dijo Lussuria con un micrófono desde el balcón, poniendo la música que era un vals, cada quien cogió a su pareja para comenzar el baile.

-oe basura, se que eres tu.-le dijo Xanxus a su acompañante

-…-segundos de silencio.-solamente sigamos.-respondió Squalo.-no querrás arruinar la fiesta verdad?.-pregunto.

-tss escorias, le quitan la diversión.-respondió frunciendo los labios.

En la pista se encontraba Fran buscando con la mirada a su sempai, pero no lo encontró, soltó un suspiro y se sentó, no tenía tantas ganas de bailar por que había sucedido hace pocos instante en las afueras del castillo, sacó dos chocolate de su bolsillo, uno en forma cuadrada y otro en forma de cuchilla.

-era necesario tener un chocolate con alcohol por si acaso para el jefe…pero…Bel-sempai.-se dijo así mismo mirando el chocolate en forma de cuchilla.

En una habitación del castillo, específicamente la de Belphegor, se encontraba tirado en la cama, con tres cuchillas en su mano.-maldito froggi.-dijo lanzando los cuchillos a un blanco fijo.-el príncipe no ira a ese estúpido baile.-se dijo sacando un chocolate en forma de rana de su bolsillo, lo vio y lo volvió a guardar.

El baile ya estaba terminando su parte como se debía, y ya eran las 12, lo que significaba quitarse las mascaras y entregar su presente.

-biennn~ ya pueden quitarse las mascaras mi queridos chicos ~.-anunció Lussuria aun en el balcón y con su micrófono, todos se quitaron las mascaras, unos tenían una cara de sorpresa, otros de horror, otro sin expresión y otros riéndose.

-VOIII toma tu regalo.-dijo apartando la mirada hacia otro punto y entregándole un chocolate en forma de botella de vino con un lazo rojo en el medio.

-tss tomo escoria.-dijo Xanxus entregándole una caja de color azul marino con un dibujo de tiburón, con un lazo rojo en la parte superior de la caja y a la ves recibiendo el chocolate de parte de Squalo, mientras tanto las otras personas también se estaban dando sus obsequios, menos cierto peli-verde que aun seguía sentado en una mesa de la pista.-ya va acabar…-pensó triste por sus adentros el chico.

Y así había acaba el baile, ya nadie quedaba en la pista, todo estaba vacío.-tengo una idea…-se dijo así mismo Fran.-Luss-san, me puedes ayudar en algo ~?.-preguntó el pequeño a su mayor.-okk~ en que puedo servirte Fran-chwan~?.- le respondió al menor.

…

-Bel-kunn~, abre la puerta ~ .-dijo un agitado Lussuria afuera de la habitación de Belphegor.

-nani?.-respondió abriendo la puerta, pero este solo recibió un sobre que contenía una escritura: "Bel-sempai…valla abajo, por favor…".

-tss que sea creído ese mocoso para darle ordenes a un príncipe.-se dijo tirando le sobre y serrando la puerta de un solo golpe, después de media hora, Bel ya no resistía no saber lo que Fran tramaba aya abajo, cogió su chaqueta y bajo. Cuando ya se encontraba abajo se podía oír una suave música de parte de los parlantes, la luz un poco baja y ver a un chico dándole la espalda.-que planeas rana?.-pregunto el rubio un tanto enojado.-nee…Bel-sempai, bailemos una pieza.- le dijo el peli-verde aun dándole la espalda.-y que te hace pensar que te are caso?.-preguntó cruzándose de brazos, pero es no respondió nada y se dio la vuelta para luego alzar un brazo en señal de que lo tome, pasaron los segundos y este seguía con el brazo extendido, cuando ya se resigno de que no lo iba a tomar, una mano lo detuvo cogiéndolo.-shishishishi solo por que es San Valentín Froggi shishishishi.-le dijo este cogiéndole con un brazo a su cintura y este otro poniéndole un brazo en el hombro del rubio, y así empezaron a bailar un vals romántico, con pasos un poco lentos y ambos fijando su mirada en el otro.-nee..Bel-sempai…como son tus ojos?.-preguntó monótonamente Fran

-shishishishi, un príncipe no deja ver sus ojos a cualquier plebeyo shishishi

-demo Bel-sempai, han de ser feos para que no los deje ver ~

-tss cállate rana estúpida, arruinas el momento ¬¬

-como usted diga, príncipe fal….-fue callado por una cuchilla que estaba clavada en su hombro izquierdo.-eso duele Bel-sempai.-inquiero el menor.-dije que te calles shishishi.-amenazó el mayor para luego posar sus labios en los del Fran de una manera suave y calida, a lo que este corresponde sin pensarlo 2 veces, dándole mas profundidad y después de un minuto que duró se separaron, Fran tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojada y mirando para otro lado que no fuera su sempai, mientras que este no mas se reía con su característica "shishishishi".

-Bel-sempai, decían que después del baile se tenían que dar los presentes y bueno…tome.-le dijo entregándole una fundita de color rojo transparente, que tenia una notita junto con el lazo morado, que decía: "Para el príncipe de los Varia, discúlpame".

-ten, y acepto tus disculpas froggi shishishi.-le dejo entregándole un chocolate en forma de ranita como el gorro de Fran, que estaba envuelta también por una fundita transparente de seda color verde-aguamarina y con lazo azul en la parte superior.

-arigatou, Bel-sempai.-le respondió aceptando a su chocolate.

-de nada froggi shishishishi.

-Bel…sempai…me…siento mareado…quiero dormir…

-que comiste?

-creo que el…chocolate de por si acaso…para el jefe…-le dijo finalmente cayendo en los brazos de su sempai.

-shishishi, esta noche va a ser divertida, no es así ranita?.-se dijo, mirando a su kohai que se acurrucaba entre sus brazos, mientras el le carga al estilo príncipe cargando a su princesa, yéndose directo a la habitación del mayor sin que nadie los vea.

The end

_reviews_? :3

tomates? XD

feliz san valentin~ a todos :3 3


End file.
